Aine no murakomo
by Ame-Kunoichi
Summary: [OneShot] Un sentimiento, qué problemático... Una tarde añil, un suceso inesperado y una confesión. A veces los sentimientos asustan, y exactamente eso le sucede a nuestro joven protagonista.[ShikaIno]


**AINE NO MURAKOMO**

By Amaterasu

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Usados como entretenimiento.

* * *

Una extensa bóveda celeste se extiende a mi derredor, como todas las tardes en las que decido posar mi mirada en ella.

Azul y blanco, arremolinados entre si y conjugándose en gaseosas figuras, cuyos contornos dejan divagar mi imaginación en esa deliciosa sensación de despreocupaciones y arraigando mis penas de tajo. Que perfecto y a la vez problemático.

Me revuelvo un poco, pues la hierba comienza a querer colarse por mis ropas, causándome picor.

'_Qué problemático…'_

De acuerdo, contaré mi motivo de estadía aquí. No es que sea una novedad que el primogénito de los Nara se la pase todo el santo día tirado en la hierba contemplando las nubes, pero esta vez es diferente. Ésta y las pasadas veces en el lapso de mas o menos unas dos semanas. O quizá más. ¿Qué por qué repito 'problemático, problemático' como un autómata?

Simple. Yamanaka Ino. La problemática de Yamanaka Ino.

Dirán 'Pero Shikamaru¿Qué Ino no es _siempre_ problemática¿Qué tiene que ver la rubia y su 'problemática existencia' el día de hoy, y las pasadas semanas?'

Ni idea.

Solo se que, maldita sea, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Siempre dije que las mujeres eran complicadas, que ese 'porte femenino' era solo una pantalla para ahogar el verdadero significado de la expresión: _Locas de remate._

Pero (Dios, siempre hay un pero) al parecer mi mente comienza a ser corrompida. Oh si, mi visión de las 'chicas extrañas' comienza a flanquear. Horrorizado, me doy cuenta de que Yamanaka Ino comienza a gustarme.

-Qué problemático…

Cierro los ojos, pues el añil del cielo me recuerda sus orbes brillantes, y las espesas nubes su sonrisa irradiante de alegría, de seguridad, de perfección…

'_La carne es vulnerable, pero el corazón lo es más'_

Sabias las palabras de mi padre, las cuales tomé por chiste la primera vez que las oí, ignorándolas por completo, pero éstas comienzan a preocuparme. A _asustarme_.

¿Cómo semejante flojo y desprecia-mujeres como lo soy _yo_ puede tener una fijación con una romántica y enamoradiza como _ella_?

-A lo mejor estas enamorado- me dijo Chouji con una risa estridente el día que me decidí confesarle estas cosas tan extrañas a mi mejor amigo, el cual solo recibió una mueca de exasperación por mi parte. ¿Enamorado yo¡Jamás!

Me juré siempre no terminar como mi padre, casado con una mujer mandona y problemática como mi madre, e Ino cumple las dos características muy bien.

Problemática, mandona y preciosa; a veces la vida es dura, lo se.

Suspiro nuevamente. ¿Qué no puedo dejar de sentir esa repulsión por los sentimientos? A veces, pero solo contados momentos, me dan unas terribles ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella, de besarla, de tenerla en mis brazos y gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amo, pero… siempre hay algo que me contiene.

En primera, no se exactamente el significado de la palabra 'amor'. ¿Qué diablos es ese sentimiento que puede volver débil al más poderoso de los shinobis de la Tierra¿Qué es esa sensación de vacío al ver a la persona amada, ese desconcierto ante su esplendor, y ese miedo a no saber que hacer frente a ella¿Un capricho del alma, quizá¿O un torrente de emociones guardadas para desembocarlas en la persona indicada?

Genial. Ahora soy un filósofo. Un filósofo del amor, para acabar de empeorar la situación… irremediablemente, empiezo a pensar igual que ella.

Cierro entonces los ojos, intentando, si, _intentando _tranquilizarme… como si pudiera hacerlo. El peso de la culpa es demasiado. Comienzo a divagar nuevamente la mente, y casi sin pensarlo, percibo su aroma.

El dulce de las rosas llega a mis fosas nasales, provocándome una leve sonrisa. ¿Tan loco estoy como para percibir perfumes que no hay? Sigo imaginando, pues me agrada el resultado; ahora no solo es su olor, sino también su presencia, la sensación de que está a mi lado, sentada en la hierba… si, percibo cada vez más cerca el característico movimiento que toma al estar conmigo.

Ahora, siento que tu mano se acerca, lentamente, y toca mi frente. Y su voz me llama. Cándida, interrogativa, con deseos de saber que hago ahí… un momento…

-¿Shikamaru¿Me oyes, Shikamaru? Vaya, debe estar dormido…- abro los ojos, incrédulo, y la hallo ahí, con su mano _verdaderamente_ posada en mi frente, y sus ojos añil interrogativos, muy cerca de mi rostro. A veces me agrada mas mi imaginación que la realidad, y esta era una de esas veces… o quizá no.

-¡Ino¿Que haces aquí?- un tanto sobresaltado, me incorporo, quedando sentado frente a ella. Con la fuerza de mi reacción, su mano se retira de mi frente, y ella me mira algo extrañada. Creo que mi acción la asustó un poco, y ni yo se por que actué así. Me mira enarcando una ceja, pero con la sonrisa que tanto me gusta plasmada en su epidermis.

-Vaya vaya, señor Nara, disculpe si le asusté.- el tono que utiliza hace que brote una media sonrisa mía. ¿Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme?- ¿Acaso su servidora ha despojado al señor de sus interesantes pensamientos?- suspiro algo más relajado, y me vuelvo a tumbar en el suelo. Ella me mira divertida.

-Pues… si a eso se le puede llamar interesante, querida dama…- decido seguirle el juego, pero noto cierto rubor a la mención de las últimas palabras. Un interés crece en ella, puedo verlo en los ojos que se carga…

-Nee, Nara san¿Qué alberga su mente en estos momentos¿Alguna otra manera de jugar al Shogi con Asuma sensei y dejarlo en ridículo por enésima vez?- ríe de su comentario, y me saca otra sonrisa, pero esta vez más pronunciada. Nuevamente, comienzo a caer. - ¿O será… alguna chica?

Ha dado en la llaga.

Callo mi risa idiota y la miro directamente. Noto en sus orbes una ligera sombra, como si un secreto prohibido estuviera deseoso de salir, como si su alma suplicara por regresar ese brillo característico. A pesar de su sonrisa pícara, comprendo con un ligero temblor de emoción, que está alterada.

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda; me doy cuenta de que tengo una pequeña, pero definitiva oportunidad, y estas no las desperdicia Nara Shikamaru jamás. Quizá me arrepentiría después, quizá solo sea un capricho, pero decido llevar esto hasta el final. Punto.

Me tomo mi tiempo en contestar, colocando las manos tras mi nuca, recargándome en ellas; cierro los ojos y una sonrisa cada vez más amplia se muestra en mi rostro. Me doy cuenta de que cada vez está más expectante.

-Pues me sorprende su capacidad de adivinación, Ino san. Si, es una chica- viro mi rostro hacia el de ella, y veo como una ligera conmoción se forma en sus orbes añiles. Prosigo.

-Una chica que me roba el sueño todas las noches, una chica a la cual tengo en mi mente cada segundo, cada instante en que respiro. Si, es una joven muy hermosa.- concluyo mi perorata y ella enarca una ceja. Al igual que yo, no ha de poderse creer que de mis labios salieran tales cursilerías. Pero pronto, ella traza su plan.

-¿Ah si, Nara? pues es una tremenda e increíble casualidad; yo también pienso en un chico.- sus palabras me dejan mudo. Simplemente sin capacidad de hablar. La miro directamente, y noto un cierto enojo en sus facciones; si era verdad lo que decía, entonces mis intentos no sirvieron para nada. Ella_ también_ esta enamorada.

Aunque… podría ser que nuestras intenciones fueran las mismas… nada perdía en intentar nuevamente.

-¿Con que un chico, eh? Pues entonces es demasiada la casualidad. ¿Quién lo diría, eh? Los dos enamorados, pensando en 'alguien'- suspicaz, noto su sonrojo y su desconcierto. Creo que comienza a entender. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta, Ino, de que es a ti a quien amo?- ¿No crees que es una **gran** casualidad, Ino?

-Claro, Nara. Una enorme… - nos quedamos por un momento inmersos en un silencio algo denso. Las primeras estrellas de la tarde comienzan a asomar en el cielo, el cual sorpresivamente había comenzado a tomar un color carmín, y las nubes se habían tornado ligeramente plomizas sobre nuestras cabezas. Un viento algo helado recorrió el campo abierto, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles del bosque cercano hicieran amago de sus sonidos arrulladores. Una paz que hacía tiempo no sentía comenzaba a surgir en mi interior, aplacando un poco las exaltaciones de momentos antes. Incluso, llegué a olvidar que la culpable de mis dolores de cabeza estuviese ahí, junto a mí, barajando todas sus posibilidades.

Vuelve a abrir la boca, decidida.

-Bien Shikamaru, dejémonos de boberías. Tu eres un genio, un sujeto con un IQ de más de 300, no preguntes como lo se; y sobre todo, eres un hombre. ¿Acaso los hombres, a pesar de su inteligencia, no se dan cuenta de su alrededor?- de acuerdo, me ha desarmado. Intento hacerme el desentendido, sopesando su aguante… pero que ideas tan más estúpidas tengo, en serio. Ino es la mujer menos paciente del mundo, pero allí voy…

-No comprendo Ino. Yo…- lo ha hecho. Se ha inclinado sobre mí, con la mirada furiosa, y me ha besado. Abro los ojos, anonado ante la sensación que cubre mi pecho. Un sentimiento, un sentir muy distinto al de siempre.

Sus labios húmedos se presionan sobre los míos, dejándome estático. Son… suaves. Nunca había notado lo suave que podía ser la piel de Ino. Comienzo a responder al gesto, pero ella se separa. Muy tarde.

-¿Por qué eres tan estúpido, Shikamaru?- ahora pasa lo increíble. Ino, la problemática Ino, la chica que siempre se preocupó por la perfección, por ser la mejor, tiene lágrimas surcando su rostro sonrosado.

Me incorporo de mi lecho de césped, y la abrazo. Noto un sollozo en mi oído, y pronuncio por fin lo que me venía matando hacía mas o menos dos semanas, o quizá más.

-_Kimi ga suki dakara saa-_ murmuro en su oído. Oigo una exclamación ahogada en otro sollozo por parte de ella, y me separa un poco de su cuerpo. Noto sus ojos índigo completamente abiertos, escurriendo ríos cristalinos. Sus mejillas están encendidas, y su cuerpo tiembla. Entonces me da una bofetada. No es una de esas que dejan noqueado a uno, pero si dolió.

-¡Oye!- le reprocho con enojo. Entonces la oigo. Se **ríe**. Se ríe de mi estado y sonríe por fin después de las lágrimas. Se seca éstas con una mano, y con la otra acaricia la mejilla atacada.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- un poco de resentimiento se esconde en su voz, pero yo solo sonrío. Alzo mi mano y acaricio sus cabellos dorados.

-Era muy problemático…- antes de que ella vuelva a darme otro golpe, me corrijo- ahm, pero… eso ya no importa. Te agradezco que hayas dado el primer paso, Ino…

Otra vez sus labios apresan los míos, y se abraza fuertemente a mi cuello, haciéndome caer hacia atrás con su peso sobre mi. Se separa un poco y se comienza a reír. Y yo rió con ella.

-Eres un holgazán¿Lo sabías, Shika kun?- me dice sin soltarme. Algo helado revuelve mi estómago… ¿Shika kun?

-Y tú eres problemática… pero hermosa, Ino chan- sonríe abiertamente, y me abraza más fuerte, haciendo que yo también corresponda a su agarre.

Las nubes del cielo se habían tonado oscuras, y las refulgurantes estrellas adornaban la bóveda antiguamente índigo, como los ojos que ahora me miran con un amor profundo.

Esa tarde ne nubes jamás la olvidaré. Ino no lo permitiría.

Así fue, tal como lo narro, el cómo terminé como mi padre. Casado con una mujer mandona y problemática… pero hermosa. Y es la mejor mujer que jamás he conocido.

Mi padre no es tan tonto¿Cierto? La próxima vez, cuando vayamos Ino y yo a visitar a mis padres para presentarles a su nueva nieta, la pequeña y revoltosa Shikako, le preguntaré cual es su coeficiente intelectual.

Quien sabe, quizá algo tiene que ver la estupidez de los hombres con su capacidad de amar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Bieeen n.n después de tanto tiempo sin publicar nada, me vengo con este ShikaIno nOn. No es que los personajes me gusten mucho XD (Buehh Shika kun si ¬ Ino cerda no XD) , pero se me hace una pairing muy linda n.nU y tenía mucha tentación de hacer una historia de ellos >. 

Espero sus reviews! es la 1º vez que escribo sobre ellos XD! Opinen nOn

**Aclaraciones:**

_-Aine no murakomo_: Las nubes del cielo (el título XD)

Kimi ga suki dakara saa: Por que me gustas mucho


End file.
